Communication systems typically include devices having ports or connection locations. Data or signals coming from or leaving the devices of the communication system must pass through these ports. Thus, ports are critical elements of any communication system. Ports are often connected to by a carrying media that is designed to transfer the data or signals to another device of the system. For example, in a wired network communication system, carrying media may be coaxial cable or optical fiber cable. The carrying media of a communication system often includes connectors for connecting the carrying media to the port of a system device.
There is a potential for many problems to arise in a communication system if there is a problem with a connection at a port of a system device. In a CATV communication system, for example, noise may enter the upstream from loose connectors or unterminated ports, causing problems for the head end or service provider. Additionally, the prevention and response to faulty or problematic connections may be of particular importance in situations where the devices of the system are substantially inaccessible, such as with deep sea devices or orbiting satellites.
Accordingly, a condition responsive device for connection with a communication system, and method of use thereof, would be well received in the art.